The Swim Team
by Lost96Girl
Summary: Aiya just wanted to escape her home life, her and Hayami moved together. to get away from it all. Soon though, Hayami meets Mako and Haru, two boys who like to swim. Aiya, is a little resistant to make friends with them though, but maybe that will change.
1. Two Friends, One Apartment

**Hello there! This is my second story that I am writing and I hope that you guys enjoy it! Personally, I am excited for this one as well, and I am look forward to writing it. I will be working on both at the same time so please review and follow this one along with the Naruto one I am writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! only the two character Hayami and Aiya.**

 ** _Chapter one: Two Friends, One Apartment_**

My skin feels silky smooth.

I am in complete darkness yet I am not afraid, in fact I am enjoying being in this place.

Take a breath.

I can feel my hair swirling up as another wave of coolness hits me.

I am not afraid.

 **XX**

My eyes jolt open when I hear the ringing of an alarm. I scramble to find my phone only to find that it is not mine. I look to the other person sleeping in my bed. She too is grabbing for her phone and my guess is that she only silences it. I take a better look at the time and see that we have about an hour before we have to leave for school. I mean, we should try to be ready on time for at least today and I don't want to leave her behind today of all the days to sleep late. We did miss the opening ceremony yesterday since both of us were working all day. I mean we have to pay for the place somehow.

"Hayami, wake up," I say.

I get a reply of groans and the bed squeaking the slightest as she moves into a new position.

That is my roommate, Hayami Yaomo. We are living in a small cramped apartment since that's all we can afford to get. She is a fun loving girl, but at times she can be forgetful. Only, that is so rare when she forgets things, but when she does, it makes the whole thing funny and worth being around her. We have only known each other for about a year but that year seems like a life time sometimes, especially since we moved here about four days ago. I shake my head and prepare for the fun.

I mean, I rarely ever get to wake someone up in the morning for school. By this time yesterday we were at work already and by eight at night we finally got to come home. We basically ate dinner and went to bed, something that became normal over the short time we have lived together. I am ready to actually go to school since we finally get to meet new people and forget about our past.

I shake my head, now is not the time to remember the past. Something that we cannot change. I look back at Hayami.

I crawl over to her side of the bed and see her cotton candy pink hair is sticking out from under the covers. It looks like it's all tangled and will be hard to get detangled. I don't understand how she can stand to have her hair this long, it looks like a huge pain in the ass to maintain. I can feel a smile play across my face as I get ready to pounce on her. I gently begin to shake her, which only makes her groan. I smile again, I know this is going to be hard and I can say so many things right now. Slowly I put more force into it and I am soon met with a pair of sky blue eyes meeting mine.

"I thought I would remind you of the fun time we had last night Hayami," I say, grinning like crazy.

I watch as her eyes go from being hard to surprise back to being hard. I enjoy making jokes like this early in the morning, especially when she just wakes up. A forbidden love story in my head.

"How dare you," are the first words that come out of her mouth.

"Good morning sunshine!" I reply in a cheerful voice, "We have to get ready for our first day of high school in a new school. Knowing you though it will take a while and I do not feel like being late."

"I do not take an hour to get ready!" Hayami replies, rather annoyed.

I sit back and giggle. I grab my school uniform and walk into the bathroom to change. I look at the uniform, something that I only have to wear for about two years. It is simple with only a dress shirt, skirt and a jacket to go with it. I have to wear black socks and simple shoes with the outfit, something that I don't really like. I know Hayami will alter her outfit a little and I know others do as well.

I just don't know if I am ready to restart everything in my life just because. Well, I mean there is a reason behind it, but that is something I refuse to think about right now. I need to focus on school and making sure Hayami does not lose her temper the first five minutes of class. That is something that everyone will hate her for. She and I both blame her parents for her anger issues but there isn't really a lot that either of us can do about it.

I look into the mirror and find deep green eye looking back at me. I look well rested and I am ready for the day ahead of us. The spark of being determined remains in my eyes, even though everything that has happened. I look up to my light purple hair that almost looks grey in the sunlight. It isn't that long and I would prefer to keep it that way. A lot of people, including Hayami want me to grow out my hair, but I like it this short. I think it suits me better than having hair so long I don't know what to do with it. And watching Hayami with her hair, I am glad I decided to stick with short hair. I look back to the outfit and put it on.

Walking from the bathroom to the bed room I find my gloves and slide them on, I look through my sock draw and find my black tights that I can wear to school. I also find a key holder that wraps around my thigh. I put it in place and find my black and white shoes that will help to complete to outfit. I glance at the clock, still thirty minutes before we have to leave for school. I just need to eat and make sure my bag is ready then I am good to go. I find my keys and place them in the key holder so I do not have to lose them. I take a quick look in the mirror and approve of the outfit. I grab my shoes and get ready to put them by the door.

"No!" I hear Hayami yell.

I walk into the living room to find her cat Kilala messing with her make up bag. I chuckle at the sight of this. This happened almost every day, either that or Kilala will scratch her by accident, Kilala is still a kitten and is working on the whole retracting her claws so she doesn't hurt us sort of thing. I go and place my shoes by the door and watch as Kilala wags her butt to pounce on my shoes, so that's how they got into the room, Kilala brought them there. Good to know and that I should put my shoes up.

"Don't laugh, she will only do it more!" Hayami exclaims.

"Well, ya that is the whole point. Besides, she isn't a little kid. Once we leave she will go to sleep, besides she took my shoes. She only messes a little with you, end of story," I reply.

"Aiya…" Hayami whines.

"What Hayami? Was last night not fun enough? I mean we did stay up all night," I say, walking to find something to eat.

I glance over and see Hayami being flustered but laughing at the joke I made. Something I always do at a time like this. No matter how hard she tries, she likes when I make jokes that question our relationship. Believe me, we are only roommates, nothing more nothing less. But we are close, we talk and everything. We have to stick by each other for the first few weeks of school until we make some new friends, which is not easy for either of us to do.

I grab some cereal and pour myself a bowl. Not my favorite but it will work for now. I watch as Kilala jumps up to the counter and try to step into the box of cereal that is now empty. I smile at her trying to get in there. Better than her crawling into the cabinets.

"Aiya, which class are you in?" Hayami asks, she has her make-up done and is now pulling back her hair into a ponytail.

I pull out my transfer script and look at it, "2-B, what about you?"

"Um… 2-A," Hayami replies.

We both look at each other and can feel that we are both upset. I tried to make sure I did not get that high of a score on the entrance exam and I helped Hayami study for the exam so she would not have been stuck in a lower class. Hayami is good at art and history, which happen to be my weakest while she sucks at math and science, two things I enjoy but are not my strongest. I am better at English and creative writing. Both of those though seem useless in today's times.

Beside the point though, we are not in the same class? How is that possible? We both do not have any way of knowing how to help the other. She is in the highest class and I am in the second highest. Who in their right mind divided up the classes? I mean, there is no way we got that big of a difference in the exams.

"How…" I question.

Hayami snitch's my paper from me and looks at them. I see her go white. I look at the papers and see that there was a one point difference in the scores. And I just had the score that put me at the top of the B class and Hayami at the bottom of A class.

You have to be kidding me. One point that puts us in two different classes. One point messes up all of our hard work. This is awful. Now there is no way that either of us will stick together for long. This is the worst thing that could happen for the two of us. One point… that is all it takes to separate two people into different classes.

I lower the papers and try to not panic. Hayami and I work better together. But this is how it has to be, separated by a point, next year I will get into the A class.

I look at the time.

"Come one Hayami, we have to go to school. We cannot be late for classes on our first day," I finally say breaking the silence.

"Two different classes. Dude this is going to be hard," Hayami replies.

"We can always have lunch together and walk home after school together," I says.

"True, we can keep each other in the loop," Hayami exclaims.

"Besides, we do live with each other," I explain.

We walk out the door laugh and go all the way to school, very little about the fact we are in two different classes fights the fact that we live together and can talk at home. Not to mention we have gym and lunch together, something that will always help us. Maybe this won't be so bad, but it won't matter if Hayami fails at introducing herself in front of the whole class.


	2. Two Friends and Two Separate Classrooms

**Hello! I am going to try to post every week on Thursday or Friday about. But, that may change, so far it has worked for my other story so hopefully it can happen with this one too!**

 **Please review and follow!**

 **This chapter is in Hayami's POV and I will switch between the two of them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Only Aiya and Hayami are mine.**

 _ **Chapter Two: Two Friends and Two Sepreate Classrooms**_

I need to breathe… breathing is a good thing. Aiya isn't in here with me and she is the only person I know at this school. I am going to fall and trip in front of everyone and that will cause all of them to laugh at me. I look down the hall and see Aiya waiting to go into her class. She looks so calm and composed. I wish I could do that. I look further down the hall and see that we are the only two in the hallway.

This is not fair, we should be standing next to each other ready to go inside. No questions asked. Aiya and I have grown close in the last few months. Both of us had crappy home situations and we both found a way out of them. When we found out we got into the same school we left, and so far we have not turned back.

I know that this situation is for the better but being separated like this was not part of the plan. She made sure she did not make to A class and that I would make it into B class. I guess that things did not work out the way that we wanted them too. I look back at Aiya, she is walking into the class room.

I hear the door slide open and the teacher waving me in. I take in a shaky breath and begin walking. I know that this will end badly. I look out to the rest of the class and see them all staring at me.

I hear a few things being whispered, which in fact do not help me.

"She is so cute!"

"Look at those eyes, someone finally challenges Haru in blue eyes!"

Before I know what is going on I feel myself falling forward and my arms are flapping all around.

Crap, crap, crap!

I feel my face hit the floor and I rub my nose while I am on my hands and knees. My bag is next to me, I know what happened. All of my things are all around the floor. I glance up and look down right away, I feel like running away right now, that was awful.

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice say.

I look up and I see that it is the teacher asking me this. I nod and get back up. I scan the room and my eyes land on a guy will dark blonde hair and light green eyes. They look like jewels, I almost get lost in them. I can feel my face going red since he is cute.

And I just tripped in front of him. Something that no one will ever forget.

"Everyone this is Hayami Yaomo, our new student," The teacher introduces me.

"H-hello," I stammer, "My name is Hayami Yaomo and I just moved here a few days ago. I look forward to being in a class with all of you."

I blush, I just blurted out way more than I needed to. I look down to the ground and try to hide my embarrassment. I am such an idiot, I know that Aiya is probably already sitting down and their lesson has begun. While I am here holding up the whole class.

"Well Yaomo, you can have a seat by Makoto," The teacher gives me a warm smile, she is nice.

I walk over and take a seat by the guy with green eyes. The door slides open and a guy with black hair and Deep Ocean eyes walks into the room. This already seems like it will be fun. Maybe this won't be so bad since I am sitting next to Makoto, and maybe he will be nice to me.

"Hello, you can just call me Mako," Makoto, I mean Mako says.

"Hello," I reply.

"Are you okay? That fall looked really hard," Mako comments.

"Oh," I look down, "I guess, I think I'm more embarrassed than anything else."

"Don't worry, it happens, trust me we will be too focused on school, give it a day, people will forget about it in no time," Mako reassures me.

"Thank you," I mumble.

I look over at the other guy sitting by us. Dark hair and he actually look bored with everything going on. Oh he walked in after I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Hayami Yaomo, pleasure to meet you," I smile at this guy.

The guy looks at me, "I'm Haruka Nanse."

He turns to pay attention to the teacher, who also look flustered.

"Don't mind him, he always acts like this," Mako leans over to whisper.

"He might get along with my friend then," I whisper back with a smile, pulling out my phone.


	3. Two Friends and Two Boys

**Hello there readers! So, this chapter is longer and the girls begin their interactions with the guys. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please follow and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! only Aiya and Hayami**

 _ **Chapter 3: Two Friends and Two Boys**_

I feel my phone go off for the hundredth time. I feel the scowl on my face deepen. I know she is scared but I mean come on! Texting me during class is not a good thing. I was able to just blend in with the crowd. No one even remembers my name most likely. Being in B class is always a different world from the other classes. They are considered the second best of the best in the school. But on the bright side I have less work to do. I wanted to keep Hayami from being in class A but she did score higher than me on the exam. How she did is a mystery to me.

Again my phone buzzes as I try to pay attention to what the teacher is saying. Hayami is most likely freaking out about the fact that every person is laughing. I am sure she fell, I heard a thud when I was walking into the class. She is texting me about that and wanting me to reply to her. Next break I will read them and reply to her. Ten minute break then it is time for gym. I will talk to her there.

There is English that I can barely listen too since my phone is going off again and again.

After a few moments the bell rings and I pull out my phone. 36 unread messages, all from Hayami.

First one is all about the fact she fell in front of the whole class, so called that one. This is going to be a long day for her in class A, tripping like that is something no one will forget. I hope for her sake she can prove to them she is not a bad person. Since there is a lot of smart people they will not be likely to forget the new girl falling in front of the whole class.

I scroll through when one reads: **Sitting next to this really cute guy named Mako!**

There are a few about him and how cute he is. He might just be a jerk, Hayami has a talent for attracting those guys to her. Which means I already have to chase away this guy. No matter how nice she thinks he is there is always the chance he could flip from being nice to yelling at her. Hayami can be hard to handle at times, especially when she gets super excited about things.

The next one I read makes me stop: **Mako invited us to lunch today with him!**

I mean I know we missed the opening ceremony yesterday since we both had work but really, a lunch date already? Hayami sure can be social when she wants. I can see this going wrong in so many ways.

I begin walking to gym so I can actually talk to Hayami about this. I mean, why would she have lunch with the first guy she talks to? Hayami is really pretty though, with her hair and eyes no one has ever been able to compare to her. I don't blame guys for falling for her, but her personality is what weeds out the weak. Mostly the weak go after her.

"Aiya!" I see Hayami waving her hand.

I finish walking up to her in the changing room. I can tell she is happy about meeting this guy. Which means it will only be a greater pain getting rid of him within the next few hours.

"Hey, how was class?" I ask.

"Did you not read any of my messages?" Hayami asks.

"You know I did, after class. You need to stop texting me during class. I will not reply to you," I reply.

This causes Hayami to laugh out loud at my comment. I snicker at Hayami and her texting me during class, she of all people should know better. I mean, her parents… I stop my thoughts. I will not bring up her parents when they no longer exist in the situation. She can do whatever she wants right now, she has become free of her parents and the rules they put on her.

"But you will see Mako during gym! He is so cute and he looks so built!" Hayami remembers.

"Is he a jerk?" I question raising my eyebrow.

Hayami stops and begins to think. She did not even think that he could just be playing nice, something that she never thinks of. I give her a smile and walk outside in my uniform. I walk over to the bench inside, waiting for the teacher to introduce himself to the class. I am not excited for gym. The guys and girls get separated, plus Hayami will be pointing out Mako to me.

"Mind if I sit here?" A boy asks.

I look at him and see even more beautiful eyes than Hayami. He has jet black hair. I simply nod, waiting for Hayami to come out, man she is such a slow changer. I hate being in locker rooms as well. I look away from the boy and look at who is in the room. Really no one that I would be okay talking to by myself. And surly I will not talk to the person who just sat by me.

I sneak a glance again at the boy sitting by me. I will admit, he is cute. I smile a little, he seems to not want to talk as well. Perfectly fine. We can sit in silence and wait for whoever's friends gets out first from changing.

"Aiya! There you are!" Hayami yells.

The boy gets up and walks away. I follow him with my eyes and turn my attention back to Hayami. I smile at her and see she is super ready to have some time together for the day.

"You are so slow, I could have changed you much faster love," I give her a wink.

Hayami stops where she is standing as I begin to laugh. I can see the blush coming to her face, which makes me happy that I am the only one who can make her blush like that.

"You aren't the reason why I am blushing," Hayami mutters and turns me around.

I see the blue eye boy and next to him is a guy with dark blonde hair. I turn away as the boy with the amazing blue eyes looks at me. I look back at Hayami who is just openly staring at the two boys. I watch as she waves at the one with dark blonde hair; I look back over and see him waving back as his friend looks away.

"Hayami, who is that?" I ask.

Hayami finally looks back at me, "That is Mako and his best friend Haruka. They have been through a lot together."

"Haruka… that's a girl's name isn't?" I question.

"Come on, you are so serious around new people Aiya! You need to lighten up or something! You know that might be why you have a hard time making new friends," Hayami begins her babbling.

I lean against the wall and allow her to babble. All through gym she talks and talks about the guys. I am surprised she learned this much about them in a few hours. Like how Haruka is actually called Haru since his name is girly, which I snicker at and make joke all throughout gym class. Once gym ends though we go our separate ways to our classes. I look out the window during class, my mind wonders.

The bell rings and I walk to meet Hayami for lunch. I see her standing with Mako and Haru. I walk up to her as she is smiling about something. And that can be good or bad for me. But it is odd that Hayami has not noticed the fact that I am close to her.

"Hey Hayami," I say when I reach her.

"Aiya!" Hayami just runs up to me and tries to hug me.

I begin to duck, but I am a little too slow. Hayami gets her arms around my neck. I am unable to get away from her, even though my struggle. I am about four inches shorter that Hayami, which about half the time I can get away from her when she does try to hug me, but today is not my day. I can hear chuckling, I look past Hayami and see the one called Mako laughing at my struggle and Haru looks like he could not care less about what is happening.

"Get off Hayami," I finally manage to get out.

Hayami lets go and smiles at me, something that is slightly sickening. But I give her a smile back.

"Mako, this is my roommate Aiya, Aiya this is Mako. And that over there is Haru, he doesn't talk all that much," Hayami introduces us.

"Nice to meet both of you," I say, giving a slight bow.

"No, the pleasure is ours. Hayami has already told us a lot about you," Mako replies and returns my bow.

All of us turn to Haru who doesn't even seem to be paying attention. Hayami and I look at each other. I shrug. I don't really care, the less people know me the better for me, meaning I could do anything, which is always the plan for me.

"So we were planning on eating on the roof, you girls good with that?" Mako asks.

"Sure," I reply first, "Lead the way."

We begin to walk through the halls. I am kind of dreading this lunch. And here I thought I would have a nice quiet lunch with Hayami. But I look at Hayami talking to Mako about the place we live and the jobs that we hold.

He seems to be a nice guy, maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. That would make it easier on Hayami, but that means he will have to pass test so I can be sure that he will not hurt Hayami, and if he does Mako will become a girl. He won't just have a girl name but he will become a girl very quickly if he ever hurts her.

"Mako, I didn't bring any lunch," Haru says as we get to the stairwell.

"We could go to the store and get you something to eat," Mako says, stopping his and Hayami's conversation, "Or you can have some of my lunch, it is squid."

Haru looks a little upset by this. It seems that he is not the biggest fan of squid. I can understand that, but I will still eat it if I have nothing else to eat.

"Sorry," Mako begins, "Haru really only eats Maceral."

"If that's the case," I reply turning to Haru, "I made some this morning for my lunch if you would like any."

I flash him a smile. Hayami is right I need to stop being so serious around people I don't know.

"Thank you," Haru says, his eyes growing a bit by me offering to share my lunch.

I look at the bottom of the stairs and see him. Nagisa Hazuki, a boy that Hayami and I went to school with last year. He is a year under us, but he is super smart when he wants to be. Last I knew he was staying at the school and going to the high school that Hayami and I were at before.

"Nagisa?" I ask.

Nagisa looks at Hayami and me, I watch as his eyes recognize the two of us along with Haru and Mako.

"Haru, Mako, Hayami and Aiya. All in one place? I couldn't be happier!" Nagisa exclaims.

"Wait you guys know him?" Haru asks.

"Well yes, we went to the same school a few years ago and we even showed him around the high school he was going to go to. I never thought that you would come here," I explain.

"I transferred here! And I wanted to tell Haru and Mako something," Nagisa looks at the two boys.

We all go up to the roof for lunch and to talk.

"Last time I saw you Nagisa, you were going to a different school, I haven't see you since the club ended," Mako comments.

"Well, I transferred here due to reasons. But I wanted to swim with you guys again!" Nagisa says.

"But there isn't a swimming club here," Hayami puts in.

"The pool isn't even in use anymore," I chime in looking out to the pool area.

Why would Nagisa leave a school that gave him the best chance of getting into college? He was so ahead of his year that he could have skipped and graduated early. Why would he leave the school that put him ahead? Did he really want to swim with Mako and Haru that badly?

I wasn't even aware that they swam, neither of them seem like the time. Why does this all have to go back to swimming?

"But Haru, where do you swim now?" Nagisa asks.

"Haru doesn't swim competivly anymore. He hasn't since middle school," Mako explains.

"What?" Nagisa exclaims.

"He still loves the water. In the summers he swims in the ocean but this morning he was soaking in the tub," Mako says with a smile.

I look at Haru, he actually likes swimming? He seems like he doesn't care about anything that is going on in the world. Maybe I could be wrong on this one. But that still doesn't stop the fact that they are all swimmers.

"Aiya," Nagisa calls.

I look over and they are heading down the stairs. I walk over and find them all waiting for me to get over to them.

"Hey, they old pool that we use to swim at is being torn down. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go and see it," Nagisa says as he walks ahead of all of us.

"Um, isn't that trespassing?" I ask.

"Not if we sneak in during the night!" Nagisa replies.

"Um… is that really a good idea?" Mako questions raising an eye brow.

"Come on, this could be the last time we see it Mako," Nagisa comments.

I watch as Mako agrees.

"That sounds dumb. You guys have fun," Haru says as he begins to walk down the stairs.

I'm glad someone sees how dumb it is for them to sneak into the building. They can have fun getting in trouble while I sit at home, being smart and not breaking any rules.

"You know Haru," Mako begins, "There is a pool which is much bigger than a bathtub."

This stops Haru in his tracks. He gets a look of determination and simply nods. I feel like groaning, why would you go just because it is bigger than a bathtub? Plus, who is to say that there is any water in there anyway?

"What about you guys?" Mako turns to Hayami.

"Heck yes!" Hayami exclaims.

Great, maybe I shouldn't. I don't want to get in trouble for doing something dumb like these even though we have only been here for less than a week already.

"Come on Aiya! Let's go and see where they all became friends!" Hayami yells in my ear.

"You don't have to yell and no," I reply, "You can go with them, I'll be asleep by the time you get done."

"Fine, don't blame me if they just happen to learn your last name…" Hayami begins.

"Alright, I'll go!" I exclaim.

I hear Hayami giggle and Mako looks at me. I look back at him and walk away down the stairs


	4. Group of Friends and a Trophy

**Sorry this is late! My internet crashed and I just got back online this morning!**

 **Please follow and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! only Hayami and Aiya.**

 _ **Chapter 4: Group of Friends and a Trophy**_

"Come on Aiya, we are going to be late!" Hayami calls from the living room.

I look in the mirror, I changed my skirt for shorts, and I am wearing a large sweater with a black undershirt. I know they will think I am weird, but I feel way better in these cloths than anything else. I sigh, knowing that Hayami is going to try to make sure that everything is okay, when right now we need to focus on our studies and prove we can be good adults without our parents looking over our shoulders even day.

"Since when are you concerned about being late?" I question walking into the living room.

I see Hayami in jeans and a sweater as well. I walk over to the fridge and grab an apple. Green, just like I like them. I close my eyes and take a bite, it is sour but so good all at the same time. I grab a water bottle from the fridge as well.

"Since we still barely know where to go," Hayami replies.

"Hayami," I start, "Haru's house is a five minute walk from here. I know because I have ran over there."

I hear Hayami snort as I drink some water. Man, this is already a pain.

"And here I thought you were going to stop following in the steps of your family," I watch as Hayami put a hand on her forehead and one on her heart as she pretends to faint.

I glare at her, "It's called being healthy smart one. And I do still enjoy running," I pause, "Well, it looks like you won't be shown a fun time tonight come bedtime."

This causes both of us to burst out laugh about my comment. Knowing both of us, it is always a good way to relieve the tension that happened between us. I make a joke and Hayami laughs at how crazy the joke is. Which in turn makes me laugh as well.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Hayami turns and starts walking out the door.

We walk and get to Haru's house. I am surprised by how big it is. I was expecting a small little house. Nagisa had mentioned that Haru lives alone, I thought that meant in an apartment or something like that.

I knock on the door, "Haru?"

The door opens to show Mako behind it with Haru a little further down the hall.

"Come on in Hayami and," Mako pauses, "Aiya right?"

"That is correct. It was Mako?" I reply.

Mako nods and allows us to come into the house. We sit down around the table and it is silent for a bit before the doorbell rings again. We watch as Nagisa walks into the room.

"That's right! I remember you two now!" Nagisa points to Hayami and I.

I groan, knowing this is going to end badly for both of us.

"You both were on the swim team in middle school and in your first year of high school," Nagisa shouts.

There is a pause in the room. I feel the dread wash over me, the one thing Hayami and I did not want anyone to know about us, that is why we choose this school, to maybe get away from swimming. I look at Mako, who looks shocked by the two of us being swimmers. Haru looks like he could care less, but something in his eyes tells me this is the last thing he expected to hear about us.

"Wait, you two are swimmer?" Mako asks after a minute of silence.

Hayami and look at each other. No point in hiding that we are swimmers, so long as they don't know my last name everything should be fine. Even small time swimmers would know about my last name.

"Yes, we both stopped this year though," Hayami explains.

"Well, what did you two swim? It isn't often that we know girl swimmers," Mako says.

I watch as he gives a look to Hayami. I watch the struggle play across Hayami's face about if she should tell him what she swam or not. I don't think Nagisa would remember what we both swam in school. Hayami looks at me and I give a raised eyebrow. I mean the biggest secret is out that we use to swim. I know I won't tell them what I swam but Hayami is more of an open book than I am. Besides, Mako is asking her what she swam, there is no way she won't well him.

Hayami takes in a deep breath, "I swam Free. Aiya there I know won't tell you."

"And why not?" Haru asks.

"What is the point of telling you if I stopped swimming?" I retort, maybe a little too harshly.

"Nagisa, do you happen to remember?" Mako question.

We all look to Nagisa. I give him daggers with my eyes, but he isn't even paying attention to me. He is trying to remember. Something that I hope he forgets or we will have a problem.

"Sorry I don't remember," Nagisa finally says.

I breathe a sigh of relief. I would hate for anyone to find out about what I swim.

I look outside, "Well, are you going to show us where you guys use to swim or not?"

We stand up and head out. All the attention is on Hayami and her times. Even Haru seems interested in knowing about another freestyle swimmer. I am just glad they are not asking about me. I can walk and not have to worry since Hayami started swimming much later than the rest of us.

"Here we are," Mako says.

The place looks really run down, they did mention that they were the last club before it got shut down for good. I don't know why is shut down and I don't feel like asking them.

"Wait what if this place is haunted?" Nagisa asks.

He pulls out what appears to be salt and throws it on us. I guess you can say it was assaulting.

I chuckle at my own joke.

"What are you laughing about?" Haru asks.

He turns his head but somehow his eyes has truly become the ocean. I feel my face beginning to go hot as I turn my face away from him. I still chuckle a little at my own joke but something about Haru makes me stop. And my face being hot could be from the laughter.

"Nothing just a joke I thought of," I reply looking up at the sky.

"You know its sugar right?" Haru points out.

I find a grain and taste it. Sure enough, it is sugar. There goes my joke, wasted on a stand in for salt. Man, this is embarrassing.

I look back at him, "Well, there goes my joke, wait another century maybe I will come up with another good one," I put my hand behind my head.

"Come on, the others already went inside," Haru turns away, walking to the building.

I follow him into the building. It looks like there is nothing here. We find the rest of the group around a wall. I stand back, groups against walls are not my strong point.

"Haru come and look at this!" Nagisa exclaims.

Haru and I look at the picture and it is the three boys with another team member. I notice they all look so excited, except Haru, who just looks annoyed. I crack a smile at the picture. They all look so cute and small. But yet, it doesn't look like any of them changed all that much. I glance over at Haru, he looks to be deep in thought. I look back at the picture, his eyes have soften since he was a kid. I just wonder if he actually ever smiles. Which maybe he doesn't.

"What's this from?" I finally ask.

Haru looks at me, "A long time ago. We swam in a rely, Rin, the one with his arm around me, left and none of us have seen him since. He went to a swimming school, so he stopped talking to us. He is probably a great swimmer now."

"Why is it so hard for me to see you swimming a rely?" I tease.

"I swim because I like to, there is no other reason for it," Haru replies.

"Was Rin a close friend?" I question.

"Haru, Aiya come on!" Hayami speaks up.

Haru looks back at the picture than back at me. We both stand up and I see that he is about 5 feet 9 inches compared to me who is 5 feet and 2 inches. We hold eye contact for a second before moving on. That makes me pause, Haru's eyes looked so sad I guess. The light in his eyes looks almost gone.

We continue walking through the building. I stop as I begin to hear footsteps coming toward us. I turn to a hallway and see a figure coming toward us. I get ready to run but his eyes make me stop. They are red, almost like a tigers eyes. I can't help but stare at them.

"Haru, you still hang out with these two losers. I see you guys got some pretty girls with you though," The figure comes out of the shadows. I see the hair and it looks familiar for some reason.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Haru asks.

I look between the two of them. So this is the friend that left, the one who stopped talking to them. Rin. This guy is already acting like an asshole to me. So I don't really like him at all.

"I wanted to race you Haru," Rin replies.

Before we know it the four of us are standing there. We run to catch up with them. Already they are discussing a 100 meter free swim off. By the time Hayami and I get there Rin is starting to take off his cloths.

I look over right as Haru takes off his shirt.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

Haru is very well built, and now I can see he is built like a swimmer. I begin to feel my checks go red again. Haru beings to take off his pants when I feel hands go over my eyes. I hear Hayami yell out in surprise. Now it is dark and I am about to punch whoever covered my eyes.

"Man do you always wear your swimsuit?" I hear Mako ask.

The hands uncover my eyes. I turn around to see Nagisa grinning at me. I pull my arm back and Nagisa covers his face.

"Sorry, we didn't know if Haru was wearing anything under his clothes. But it looks like Haru and Rin both wore their swimsuits for this," Nagisa explains.

I glare at him but turn around. I look over and see them getting ready to jump into the pool.

"Wait!" I yell, "There isn't any water smart ones!"

There is a moment of stillness. Rin snickers and walks out of the builds.

"Oh," Rin Stops in the doorway, "I dug this up, I have no need for it."

I see that it is a trophy, and Rin just lets it drop to the ground. Mako and Nagisa seem to be upset about that.


	5. Two Friends and A Keyboard

**Hello there! Well, here is another chapter of the story. I am excited to be writing it and that people are reading it!**

 **Please follow and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! only Aiya and Hayami.**

 _ **Chapter 5: Two Friends and A Keyboard**_

Nagisa had said goodbye and ran off to the train station. I am walking with Mako.

"Why is that so important," I ask pointing to the trophy he is holding.

"We won this back in the club. It was the last time the four of us swam together, and trust me, it was a lot of fun," Mako explains, flashing me a pretty smile.

I look ahead to Haru and Aiya simply walking next to each other, not saying a word. I don't understand how she can be so content just walking by him. I would be asking him a million questions about Rin. How the heck can she just walk by him?

"That picture you showed us?" I probe.

Mako nods, "Yes. That was taken right after we had won. It was an amazing day, we were all so happy. I mean Haru didn't look like it but trust me he was happy."

"So than why did Rin leave? It seemed like he had a good thing going here with swimming and everything," I reply.

"He went to some swimming school and stopped talking to us. It hurt both Haru and I for a long time," Mako begins to get a frown on his face.

"He seems like a jerk to do that to you guys," I begin, "I mean what kind of friend would do that to the people that he cares about? It just seems unfair to me."

Mako and I walk in silence for a little bit. What right does Rin have to walk back into their lives and just turn it upside down like that? Haru looked so determined to race against him. I wonder why that is.

I look at Mako who is looking at the beach, I do have to admit, the ocean does look pretty in the moonlight. It just sucks that we got caught by a worker. Oh well, knowing us we will get chewed out for it tomorrow during a break or something like that.

"Oh, since you two probably don't know many people here," Mako extends his phone out to me, "Put in your number and I'll put in mine."

I smile and nod. We exchange phones and put in our numbers. I hand Mako his phone back and he gives mine back to me. I smile knowing that I have made friends with some one great.

Before I know it Aiya and I are in the apartment. I can see that she is finishing up some homework.

Aiya always works so hard at the things that she does. I can't help but to feel sorry for her, she pushes herself, even I haven't found everything out about her. I know that there is something that bugs her to no end though. I want to know but I can never figure it out. Maybe she likes Haru, now that would be something.

"What are you staring at Hayami?" Aiya asks without looking away from what she is typing.

"Just wondering if you have a thing for any of the guys at school yet," I state.

"Why would you wonder that? We came here to study not to date," Aiya is unfazed by anything I just said.

"Yes, that's fine for dinner," I reply.

I hear the key board stop as I get up to look in the kitchen. There is a pause as I pass Aiya. I can feel the upset and confused stare hit my back like ninja stars. But I mean, what should we eat for dinner? I am hungry and I am sure she is too.

"Are you okay? Do we need to talk about something?" Aiya asks, clearly confused.

"I don't know order take out!" I raise my voice a little bit.

I hear Aiya sigh and continue typing. The constant clicking means she's in thought and knows what she wants to say in whatever it is that she is typing. Pizza actually sounds really good right now.

"You know I still think that Mako guy is a jerk," Aiya says after a moment.

I snap my attention to Aiya, She is just typing away on her computer. Clearly, she did not get the memo that Mako is a super nice guy. I know it and Haru seems to be a good judge of character as well. Where the heck is this coming from? I thought we were getting ready to get some food before we actually have to go to bed for school in the morning.

"You… do… well… you… I… I mean," I take a deep breath.

"I can feel your frustrations, spit it out already so I can save and go to bed Hayami," Aiya mutters.

"YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW HIM!" I finally steam out.

"Do you even know him or is this just some puppy dog love since you have some freedom?" Aiya retort, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"It's true love!" I blurt out.

Aiya stops typing and I see a smirk begin to play across her face. I hear her snort a little, and there is the slightest shake of her head. She puts her right hand up to her face and she looks at the wall, clearly in deep thought.

I can feel the blush run across my face as Aiya begins to laugh. After a few giggle she clams down and shakes her head again before turning her attention to me. She only looks for a few moments, clear amusement is on her face.

"You know he actually has to prove he isn't a jerk," Aiya states.

I look Aiya dead in the eyes, "Challenge accepted."

I move my arms up and rush toward Aiya. I watch as her eyes go wide. But she doesn't fight me like earlier, which I am glad about. I feel her arms go up after a second.


	6. One Friend on the Run

**Hello there! Well, I have nothing to say so I will let you read.**

 **Please follow and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! only Hayami and Aiya.**

 _ **Chapter 6: One Friend on the Run**_

I wake up early and look over to Hayami. Still asleep. I sigh, ready to go on my morning jog. I change into shorts and a tank top before heading out of the apartment. I look in the mirror, fixing my short pony tail. Walking through the apartment I look for my water bottle. It is on the counter with Kilala curled around it. I giggle.

"I don't think I need you to keep it warm, but thank you for the thought," I tell her.

I scratch behind her ear while she begins to purr. I grab the bottle from her and walk to grab my shoes. Putting them on Kilala begins to try to play with my shoe laces. After batting her off I move to the door. I walk down the stairs and take off.

I look around, this area is really pretty, I like looking at all the trees and being able to breathe in that fresh air. The sun is starting to come up, something that I love to watch. It gives the world a calm look, something that I never really knew about as a child.

I squint my eyes and see a person standing off in the distance. I approach them, but I won't stop running since that we defeat the purpose of running. I turn my eyes away and look forward. I know that it would maybe be bad for me to come any closer to them. I just need to keep running.

"Hey," the person says, stopping me in my tracks.

I turn and see that it is Haru. Just my luck. Say nothing to the guy walking Hayami and I home and now here we are. In the middle of the sidewalk… being awkward. Something that I should run from. I will say that he is cute, but what I said to Hayami is true. We are here to study, not to date.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later, I'm trying to run," I say beginning to jog again.

"I'll run with you," Haru keeps pace with me.

We take a route that I always use, to get to know the area a little better. I glance over at him. He only looks ahead. It is like last night where he didn't seem to want to talk but I was okay with it. But right now I feel like I should talk to him. I look back ahead.

"You run slowly," Haru says after a few minutes.

I am panting, "Really? This is fast for me."

I stop after we cross the street. I take a drink of water, regaining some strength. I look ahead of us, green trees and light post. It is straight and prefect for the next leg thing I have in mind. But Haru might have a hard time with it. He does swim. Oh well, he wanted to join me for this.

"Next thing, just follow my lead," I say.

I lung forward and begin the lungs that I do every morning to make sure that my legs are still in shape. Just because I stopped swimming doesn't mean I should stop working out and being in shape. Besides, it was pounded into me since I was little. So seeing as the dry land doesn't scare me as much I go on runs. I find it better than swimming for me.

After a while I do some high legs and we start running again. I notice that Haru is having a harder time running. Good, Lungs are one of the hardest things for a runner to do.

"Do you do this every morning?" Haru ask, he sounds a little out of breath.

I feel a smile creep across my face. I nod and try to hold back my giggles.

"Yes, I like to run. So this is what I do, better than just running," I reply.

I watch as Haru sits down on a step. I look down at him. I watch as he pants. I hand him my water bottle. I watch as he looks at me. I shrug my shoulders and push it closer to him. He grabs the water from my hands. He drink it and I look at one of the trees.

"Why do you do this?" I hear Haru.

I look back at him, his eyes are looking at me.

"I guess I want to be in shape, and it gives me something to do," I shrug.

But the results are amazing. After a while we part ways and I get back to the apartment to find Hayami has just woken up. She does not look happy, pretty normal for the mornings. I know that I will not be grilled about this morning. I won't tell anyone, and I don't think Haru will.

"Morning," I say, heading into the bathroom.

"You went on a run?" Hayami yawns.

"You know I did, running is the best I can do," I reply from the bathroom as I wash my face off.

"But it is so early in the morning!" Hayami exclaims.

"And you stay up to late, let me guess texting Mako," I snap.

I hear no response from her. I giggle to myself and change into my uniform.


	7. A Group of Friends and a Pool

**I added the pervious chapter! Sorry, here is the original!**

 _ **Chapter 7: A Group of Friends and a Pool**_

I heard we were going to get in trouble so I left school early, only to get about 20 text from Hayami. I sit at my computer and work on my homework before I have to go to work.

I hear my phone go off again and I click my tongue in annoyance. I swear, she needs to wait until she gets home to tell me these things. I do not need a play by play of everything going on in her life, clearly though she thinks I do. I pause and take a look at my phone.

 **Rin is going to school at some swim school! Mako wants us to go with them to see what is actually happening with Rin.**

I sigh, I have to reply to her on this one.

 **Can't I have work tonight. Besides, what is the point of going to see him?**

I put my phone down and look at the computer. I reread my essay so far and continue adding to it. The second day and the homework has begun. Really what do I expect from school? Just because Hayami and I transferred does not mean that it is going to be easy for us to do anything. Especially since we both have jobs and do whatever in our free time. I need to remain focused on what is going on in front of me.

I hear my phone go off again.

 **Please! I don't want to go by myself and I already said I would go with them!**

Can she stop saying she will do things without me than beg me to come with her five minutes later? Another message comes in.

 **And I told Mako that you would come sorry!**

I look at my phone and set it down, feeling my annoyance growing a little more. She needs to stop telling people I will go with her. She knows how much it annoys me. My mother did that I could not stand being dragged to things I never wanted to go to in the first place. But I was taught to never say no, but Hayami is a special case. I need to work tonight and I won't get off until 9.

My phone begins to go off.

It's a call… from Hayami.

I answer, "Hello?"

I hope she understands how annoyed I am right now. Really, I cannot always go with her to these things.

"Aiya?" A male voice says, "It's me Mako."

"And what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me off of Hayami's phone?" I question, going back to typing on the computer.

"Hayami was getting nerves and called you but Nagisa pulled her away, so she handed the phone off to me," Mako replies, "Are you typing something?"

"You can hear my key board?" I respond.

"Yes," Mako comments, "Sorry, I was only wondering if that is what you were doing."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to start on homework before I had to go to work. And let me tell you it is not too easy to work with," I say.

I pause in my typing. I am not sure of where to go next, but this isn't due for about a week. I know I am ahead of where I should be. I should stop and get ready to head off to work.

"Wait… you have work?" Mako sounds surprised.

"Yes," I start, "Didn't Hayami tell you that?"

There is a pause, clearly this phone call was to get me out of work. I see that now, only Hayami was taken away and I was given a chance to talk to Mako. Who is clueless of the fact that I have work.

"Well, she said that you were comin-" Mako begins.

"Sorry," I interrupt him, "Hayami tends to drag me along with this kind of thing. I won't be able to make it at all."

"No it's fine. I'm just sure that Hayami will freak out," Mako pauses, "Why don't you come after work?"

I sigh, why does everyone want me to come to this school pool? Is it really that special? Personally, I would rather go into flames than go into the water any day. That is saying a lot coming from someone who use to swim all day.

"I guess," I finally say.

"Great, I am sure Hayami will be more than excited to know you are coming with us to see Rin again," Mako explains.

I hang up, man.

Going to the pool again. I haven't been there in a few months. Let's see if the water still hates me.

 **XX**

I show up at the location that Hayami texted me. Man, this school looks crazy, but looking into it, this school is an all-boys school. Plus, not everyone can get into this school, so of course it will be crazy.

"Hey! I'm glad that you could make it Aiya," Nagisa greets me right outside of the pool.

I wave back at them. I walk all the way up to them and see Hayami is the only girl in the group. I snort, why wouldn't she think of inviting any other girl to come with her? Oh, right, I am the girl she invited to come with the group. WE still really don't know anyone in this town other than these guys.

Besides, they are more Hayami's friends than mine. I just come so Hayami doesn't do something dumb

"Glad you could make it," Mako comments.

I smile at him, a little annoyed at him since he used Hayami to get me to come here. I look over at Haru, who is looking inside the building. I follow his gaze and almost lose my breath.

This pool is pretty. But for some reason it looks scary… no way will the water ever accept me again. I shake my head, no way. I don't even have to get into the water, besides who even said we would be waiting in the pool area?

We begin to walk, and to my disbelief we are in the pool area.

I hear a splash and see Haru in the water only floating. The water seems fond of him.

"WAIT NAGISA!" Mako yells.

I look over to see Nagisa butt naked jumping into the pool. I begin to giggle when I hear the splash. Looks like I am the only one here who does not like the water.

"Come over here Mako!" Nagisa calls to Mako.

I watch as Mako walks to the pools edge to see what Nagisa wants. I can tell in his eyes though what he is planning to do. I hear another splash as I watch the two boys. I know Hayami jumped into the pool.

I see Nagisa's hand come out of the water and Mako go down into the water.

I can't help but laugh at Mako, pay back for dragging me here. I look and see Hayami also floating on her back, I see she wore her swimsuit to the pool. Good thinking on her part. Mako and Nagisa are beginning to splash each other.

"Aiya, why don't you come in?" Nagisa asks.

I shake my head, "I am perfectly fine right here."

I see Nagisa put on a pouting face as Mako pushes him under the water, keeping their war going.

I turn around and run into someone. I look up and remember the eyes of Rin.

"Hello there cutie," Rin says, putting a hand around my waist.

"Hi," I reply, moving his hand away.

"Just what is a cute girl like you doing with these idiots?" Rin asks in a low voice.

Judging by the lack of splashing I guess the others know Rin is here to. I really could care less. Rin is a little creppy, and by a little I mean a lot.

"Why me?" I ask, "I was dragged here against my will, just because they wanted to see you again."

I hear someone get out of the pool. I am looking into Rin's eyes when I feel a hand move me out of the way and push me out of Rin's hold. I'm not going to lie, it was warm. I am looking at a back, I see the black hair of Haru. He is dripping wet too.

Glad he came to the rescue. I hear the others getting out of the pool.

"So how about that race now?" Rin asks Haru.

The next moment everyone is out and dried off. I am standing ready with towels for the guys. I watch as they both put on their goggles and get ready to move into the pool.

Mako gives the go and both of them jump off.

I am memorized by Haru's freestyle.

I remember why I liked to swim, so I can feel free. Nothing to worry about, only me and the water matter when I am swimming.

Watching Haru swim is watching a master finish a great painting. Something that you can't help but stare at, no matter how hard you try to look away you never can.

But then, its over. And Haru lost. But he looks so happy that he lost, something that I am puzzled by. What was the point of it if you lose?

"Man Haru I can't believe you lost," Mako comments.

But there is a moment, the door opens and a teacher comes in. Mako and Hayami talk with him and we are being pushed out of the school. I walk beside Haru while Hayami is being laughed at by Mako and Nagisa.

"Haru…" I begin, "Why were you so happy that you lost to Rin?"

"Well, it goes back to one time when we raced. But I was just happy to be in the water again," Haru replies.

I look up at him, a small smile is playing across his face. I am amazed how happy he could be. I would be pissed if I ever lost to someone. It wouldn't matter who it was, just the thought of losing aggravates me.

"But isn't a race all about winning?" I question.

"No," Haru simply answers, "I am curious why you didn't get into the water though."

Haru looks down to me. I know my eyes go wide. I am surmised he even noticed the fact I didn't get into the pool.

"I have my reasons," I say, looking away from Haru.

"Care to explain why? You and Hayami were swimmers right?" Haru pushes.

"Doesn't mean I jump into the water every chance I get, besides, the water is something I never want to go in again," I state.

But am I telling the truth? Watching Haru swim reminded me that I use love the water. Something so peaceful turning into a war for me. I never want to live through it again.

"Fine be that way," Haru voices.

I look back up at him and he is looking ahead of us. I follow his gaze and see that Mako has his hand on Hayami's head. I click my tongue, he better watch himself before I go and knock him down. I know Hayami is into Mako but we have only known these guys for two days. Already we have gotten into trouble twice thanks to them.

I sigh, there is no way that Hayami would be dumb enough to go after him so fast. Not to mention that he is showing some kind affection toward her as well. I need to stop it before it goes any further.

 **XX**

The next day I am sitting in class. Literature class. I hear a lot about this teacher, she is new to the school. She is Hayami's homeroom teacher. From what I have heard, she is awkward. All the students agree on that. I also heard that she mis-gendered someone in her class.

How hard is it to do that? I mean you are a teacher, no one should do that so easily. But Haru's full name is Haruka, something very girly and there is also Nagisa's name. But you should be able to look at the guys and girls in the room and figure it out. Sure I am a second year, and I should not be giving my teacher a hard time but I just find it funny.

I feel a smile come on my face. I look up and see that she is still going off about values of having friends. One student was upset when she came in and now is giving us all the phrases that have been written down and giving an in depth discussion on them. I see most people are zoning out with what she is talking about. I feel like I might start laughing about this. It is super funny to me. She acts more like a first year student than a teacher.

Glancing at the clock we have about a minute left before break. My chance to regroup and check what Hayami texted me before class started.

The bell rings.

I pull out my phone. One unread message.

 **Got in trouble, have to go talk to the same teacher this time. And you and Haru cannot escape this time.**

Great, I have to go this time. I don't work today. Neither does Hayami.

"Aiya?" I hear a voice say.

I look at the door and see Ms. Amakata standing next to my desk.

"Yes?" I reply.

"The teacher wants to talk to you after school, something about breaking and entering," Ms. Amakata states.

I nod. Great, now I cannot get out of this. I know for a fact that there is going to be some crazy idea coming out of this.


End file.
